


Party Time

by Niina_rox



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M, Smut, and nothing more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	Party Time

It was finally happening. They finally had a moment alone, despite being at a party. In a house full of people, music so loud you could barely hear yourself think. But neither of them care, Jinwook locks the door Sungjun smiles a little. As he tries to calm his heart, he’s busy looking at the man in front of him. It’s quiet between them soon, Jinwook closes the distance between them. Gently pulling Sungjun as close as possible, the moment their lips touch. Sungjun’s eyes close it’s clear that Jinwook, is taking the lead.

But it doesn’t matter. What does is this moment. Their kiss becomes rough as they slowly take their clothes off. Their shirts are the first to drop, to the floor Sungjun’s mind starts going blank. The second Jinwook leaves kisses on his neck. It’s at the same time that he begins to, tease Sungjun with his hands. Wandering all over his torso, Sungjun shivers a little. It’s after ten minutes they move to the bed, as Jinwook straddles him. They kiss again. More passionately than before, it’s pretty clear in this moment.

How much they both want this, Jinwook is quick to undo Sungjun’s pants. Sungjun groans a little when he feels cold air, hit his cock. He’s almost not aware of what is happening until he feels Jinwook teasing him. As Jinwook is stroking him, sometimes fast sometimes slow. He’s also leaving kisses on his thighs; it takes a few seconds before Sungjun. Begins moaning at first it’s embarrassingly loud, but right now Sungjun is getting too lost in pleasure to care. A few minutes go by Jinwook decides to, take him by surprise. Without any sign of warning, he begins to suck.

With no signs of slowing down as he hollows, his cheeks Sungjun begins swearing and moaning. And before he's even fully aware he's, coming and coming hard in Jinwook's mouth. A minute or two later Jinwook is up and removing his pants, all the while Sungjun is lying on the bed catching his breath. Jinwook grabs the lube he had stashed in his pants before he's back on top of the guy he has a crush on. Jinwook decides to tease him more "I always imagined, you like this under me" at first Sungjun says nothing.

But he does blush, a little. Not even a moment later Jinwook places some lube, on his hand before slowly placing his hand. Between Sungjun's ass cheeks he's slow but, rough Sungjun's breath hitches a little. It's obvious he was caught off guard, Jinwook adds a second finger. This time he moves faster finding Sungjun's prostate, in the process causing him to arch his back a little. "Oh fuck" Jinwook smirks by the third finger, he's going fast and slow. Sungjun ends up gripping the sheet, with both hands.

He feels empty when Jinwook has finished and pulled his fingers out. Kissing Sungjun quickly he adds, "don't worry I'll give you something better." Jinwook applies lube to his aching cock; he places one of Sungjun's legs over his shoulder. As he carefully entered Sungjun, who winced a little. The pain only lasted a few seconds; the moment pleasure started taking over. Jinwook was fully in and ready to move; it didn't surprise Sungjun that Jinwook was. A little rough as he started thrusting, as much as he tried to keep quiet.

Was as much as Jinwook was determined to get, him to moan as loud as he could. Which happens the minute Jinwook moves faster, going a little deeper. Sungjun is unable to hold back any longer, "faster Jin-Jinwook..oh fuck." So, he does at this point they both know, they won't last long. And they didn't both coming, a few minutes later. Jinwook waited a few minutes before, doing anything they simply stayed in that position. Sungjun smiled a little before reaching up, to kiss Jinwook once they were fine.

Jinwook carefully pulled out and laid next to him, Sungjun massaged his leg a little. A few seconds later he looked at Jinwook, and instead of waiting for something else to happen. He climbed on top of him it was pretty clear, Jinwook was surprised. But before he could do anything Sungjun pinned his, arms above his head. With one hand the other moved down, his body to tease his cock. Sungjun began roughly teasing him, causing Jinwook to moan a little. Once he was hard again, Sungjun positioned himself.

Slowly sinking down Jinwook's cock. They both moaned. Jinwook sat up as Sungjun started moving, he wrapped his arms around his neck. They kissed slowly making this absolutely perfect, both of them were filled with pleasure. As Sungjun went a little faster, Jinwook moved his right hand down to Sungjun's cock. Stroking him at the same pace, they were both lost in how wonderful this felt. In part of Jinwook's mind, he really couldn't believe, that this was happening. In Sungjun's mind, all he could think of was how good it felt to be filled by Jinwook.

It wasn't long before they both felt, that familiar pressure. Sungjun came first covering them both a little, Jinwook came a second later filling Sungjun up completely. Neither of them spoke for a while, Sungjun placed his head on Jinwook's shoulder. Jinwook looked around and noticed, there was a bathroom attached to the room. It was blatantly obvious they needed a shower, after ten minutes they were up and heading to the bathroom.


End file.
